I Can See The Sun Is Setting
by Elendraug
Summary: The hero is out of time. (Gen. Link.)


****

I Can See the Sun Is Setting

By StarWolf

8/27/2002 - edited 4/25/2004

Title: I Can See the Sun Is Setting

****

Author: StarWolf (elendraug@yahoo.com)

****

Fandom: Legend of Zelda

****

Rating: G

****

Genre: Angst

****

Character(s): Link

****

Warnings: Character death

****

Pairing: None

****

Distribution: You don't have permission to archive it.

****

Disclaimer:I don't own the characters. The title is from Vertical Horizon's "The Man Who Would Be Santa," and there's a line from Eva Cassidy's "Fields of Gold."

****

Summary: The hero is out of time.

****

Authoress' Note: Another old fic. Meh, it's okay.

______  
  
This is the last time that I will see the sun set.  
  
I won't lie to myself. I can feel my body dying, and my spirit leaving, but still I sit atop this wall, as I have done since I was ten.  
  
Many years have passed since those summer days...when I walked across the fields of Hyrule. In search of three Spiritual Stones, then the Medallions.  
  
It was so long ago, but I remember everything. Everyone is gone now. I've been so lonely...  
  
Princess Zelda was killed. Someone attacked her at night...so much for the security in the castle.  
  
The Princess is gone.  
  
Only a week after the happy reunion, Ingo turned terrorist and murdered Malon and her father. He also slaughtered most of the animals too -- simply because he could. To this day it still sickens me.  
  
The Farm Girl is gone.  
  
Darunia was shoved off Death Mountain. He fell all the way down to Kakariko Village and instantly broke his spine. A younger Goron was tired of him being the leader. Disturbed child he was, he decided that the best way to end the problem was to murder the king. The city happened to be conveniently located on top of a mountain. But that was years -- decades -- ago.  
  
My Big Brother is gone.  
  
Ruto died of old age. My previous home in the Kokiri Forest is the only thing that's kept me alive, as she is only one year older than myself. Her body just gave out one day while she was swimming...  
  
My Fiancé is gone.  
  
Impa passed away not long after my adventures in Termina. Rumour was that her spirit had been taken by the ghosts in the graveyard so close to her town. Obviously, the kind ones had no part in this. They say that her soul lives on, and watches over Kakariko, or so I was told.  
  
The Sworn Guardian of the Royal family -- and the last of the Sheikah -- is gone.  
  
Nabooru's assassination was similar to Darunia's. A Gerudo, one of the rare males (heh, like someone else we know), sliced her throat one day. Then the power-hungry murderer took over, and started wars in the desert with tribes I'd never even known about.  
  
The Desert Queen is gone.  
  
I'm not sure what happened to Rauru...you can never be certain about the Ancient Ones. Anything could have happened, but all I know is that he's not here.  
  
The last Ancient Sage is gone.  
  
O Epona...my beloved horse was stolen from me. I'm not sure how the thief got hold of her, but when I found her body it looked as though she had been starved and beaten. Poor thing...she did nothing to deserve such a cruel fate.  
  
My noble steed is gone.  
  
Saria...her death saddened me the most. It took a long time, but eventually the Deku Tree's spell wore off, since he was no longer there to cast it. One awful day all of the Kokiri dropped dead. I felt as though I should be going with them. After all, these were the people I grew up with. That was the only time in my life that I truly cried.  
  
My best friend is gone.  
  
There was nothing I could do to save any of them. And this may sound cliché, but I never had the opportunity to say good-bye. I would give anything to see them again.  
  
My legacy has all but died, as well. Not a single Hylian remembers what I've accomplished, saved, and preserved. New discoveries and heroes have captured their attention. Nobody cares about legends.  
  
The tale will die with me. This legend will be gone. The sun is going down...  
  
I remember a day at Lake Hylia, when I shot one of my arrows into the sun, and was given a gift. Rauru told me that I had many gifts. I never really believed it, although at the time countless people agreed and told me likewise.  
  
I'll miss this place.  
  
The forest...the mountain...the waters...the graveyard...the desert...and the castle...  
  
The magic has gone. Forever.  
  
I think I'll play my Ocarina one last time.  
  
I found the memento Saria gave to me after Zelda took back the Ocarina of Time. The Fairy Ocarina...I take out the instrument, and hold it delicately between my fingers.  
  
Right, A, Down, Right, A, Down...  
  
The notes swirl through my senses as the magic in the song takes over.  
  
The Song of Time, the only enduring magic, will continue on forever...I will not.  
  
I jump down from the wall, and wince as I hear something crack. But it doesn't matter. My nervous system isn't working well anymore. I can't feel any pain...  
  
I lay down in the soft grass, and watch the clouds roll by.  
  
Beautiful...  
  
I close my eyes.  
  
Farewell, Hyrule. I've served you well.  



End file.
